One more time
by Denachi
Summary: A fanfiction of Gray man where Allen the protagonist lost all of his memories, founding himself in a dungeon. This fanfic is full of romance, intrigues, mistery and of course lots and lots of lemon :D.
1. Memories

Chapter 1- Memories

Allen woke up in a dark and cold room.

-"Where am I? Why can´t I remember anything? Why am I tied up?" All types of possibilities runed through his thoughts, and after trying to decipher what happened, without any progress, he started looking around to find answers.

It was a dark room, with a tiny window, just like the ones found in dungeons, sealed with iron bars, letting just a little breeze pass through. The walls were covered in mud, which indicated that the place was humid. He also heard the sound of waves hitting the walls of the dungeon. Right beside him there was a bed with white sheets, and the only thing that was lightning the room was a hanged up candle close to the door.

Meanwhile Allen kept observing the room he was in, a walking sound interrupts his thoughts and the sound of the door opening catches his attention.

- Who are you?- asked Allen reluctantly, but the man didn´t say anything. He just pulled a cart with food inside the room.

- You don´t remember anything yet, do you? - Asked the man while preparing the food for Allen.

- Remember what?! Untie me please. - Swinging the chair around, trying to untie himself.

The man made his way towards him, and started untying him. While the man was untying him, Allen observed him closely: a tall man, with long black hair and blueish eyes. He was wearing a black coat, with silver ornamented symbols. Somehow he felt the man´s presence familiar, but as much as Allen tried to remember, it was practically impossible.

Right after the man had finished untying him, Allen tried to make a run for the door, but he was hit in the back of his head and passed out.

The man grabbed his unanimated body and placed him down on the bed. At the sight of his body laying down, sleeping so clam, the man felt an urge to lay down on the bed with Allen. At first he tried to resist it, but with time he sat down right beside him and started touching his hair carefully, observing his body.

Without any subtle moves he laid down on the bed, with his face above Allen´s shoulder. He started hearing Allen´s shallow breathing, making him exited. As a response, he made his way downwards with his hand, feeling Allen´s "abs" and finally entering his pants, but a sudden noise alerts the man, making him rush out the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Suprised

Chapter 2- Surprised

The sun was rising and the birds were flying by. Meanwhile, the sunlight wakes up Allen.

-Ahhhh! - He suddenly wakes up screaming, feeling pain in the back of his head. The first thing Allen does is look around the room, searching for the suspicious man. After that, he notices that he isn´t tied up anymore, and that his trousers had been opened. After dressing it up again, he tries go get to the window to see where he was. Despite his efforts, the window was too high for his reach; not even with the help of a chair he could reach it. A deep sadness and despair clouds his mind, making him sit in the bed. When he notices the cart with food, he gets too careless, jumping straight on the food, a normal reaction of someone who hasn't eaten in a long time. Sadly, the food wasn't enough to make him full, but for the time it was good enough.

Hours passed till the man appeared again. When he finally came to the room, Allen went to the farthest side of the room.

-Are you afraid of me? - Asked the man while lightning up the candle for the night.

-Of course, what would u think? I don´t remember anything less than my name. And you have me here locked up. Can you please explain what´s going on?

- Sorry but I can´t say anything….I…-He stood there, thinking of how to say it, but the more he gave it a thought, the more it hurted him to lie "again".

- I love you! - He shouted to the 4 winds, and fell to the ground ashamed of what he had finished saying.

-Heeeeeeeeeeh?!-Allen jumped, surprised by the situation.-You pervert! Get out! Get out!

The man got up slowly while Allen turned around, trying to calm down and think "straight". He got out, closing the door almost crying, although he looked like he already knew how Allen was going to react.

That night Allen couldn't sleep. Just the thought of that man spying on him while he was asleep creeped him out. Although, that wasn´t the only reason of him not being able to sleep. He couldn't remember his past eighteen years; the only thing that he could scrap was his name and another one, "Kanda".


End file.
